Coin
Coins are collectibles that are found in the ''Luigi's Mansion'' series. These do not just appear in the series itself, but also in the Mario series as the primary collectibles. They first appear in Luigi's Mansion, where they serve as treasures that are needed for a new mansion at the end of the game. In Luigi's Mansion 4: Haunted Dreams and Luigi's Mansion 5: Curse of the Mansion, they are also found by hitting a ? Block that is currently on screen. If 50 Coins are collected, the player will earn an extra life. If Luigi loses a life, he will lose his Coins that he collected from a level. Appearances ''Luigi's Mansion'' Coins serve as treasures in Luigi's Mansion. A single Coin is worth 5,000G(s). If Luigi takes damage, he would lose Coins that are half of the amount of damage he had just taken. For instance, if Luigi takes 10 HP of damage, he loses 5 Coins. Also, if he is unable to recover them, they will disappear. They are the most common treasures in this game. Interestingly, the rare, yet non-valuable Red Diamond is worth the same amount as a single Coin. ''Luigi's Mansion 2'' Coins appear as treasures once again in Luigi's Mansion 2, where they are found in more areas than those of the prequel. This time, Coins are worth 5,500G(s) instead of 5,000G(s). Unlike the previous game, Coins do not disappear as quick like they do in the prequel. This will give the player an easier time to recover them before they disappear. ''Luigi's Mansion 3: The Room of DOOM! Coins are treasures again in ''Luigi's Mansion 3: The Room of DOOM!. Their ways of being found are similar to those of the previous games. However, there is now a new way to make Coins appear. Some areas might have bolts and the player would have to jump on it and shake the Wii VacYoum to loosen it. Sometimes, Coins would appear and the player has to collect them before they disappear. Much like in Luigi's Mansion 2, they are worth 5,500G(s) each. ''Luigi's Mansion 4: Haunted Dreams'' Coins reappear in Luigi's Mansion 4: Haunted Dreams. In this game, they are much rarer than when they appeared in the previous games. Another thing is that they no longer serve as treasures needed for a new mansion. Coins are replaced by Ghost Combs as being common items that grant the character an extra life for every 50 collected. Coins, however, still appear and can be used to replenish the character's health, unlike Ghost Combs. Luigi can acquire Coins by simply stepping on an enemy instead of sucking them up, as sucking them up produces Ghost Combs. Luigi can earn an extra life for every 50 Coins collected. Unlike Ghost Combs, losing a life in a level will cause Luigi to lose the Coins that he just obtained from that level. A variety of coins called Green Coins make an appearance. Green Coins are only available when a Green Spirit is haunting an area, which is unlocked once the main storyline is completed for the first time. Mario or Luigi will have to obtain 100 Green Coins for a Power Star to appear. Some missions have time limits and Mario or Luigi will have to collect 100 of them before the time runs out. Green Coins missions that aren't timed will have them scattered across the entire area. This means that the player will have to search every part of the mansion for Green Coins. Coins are kept track of as top scores that appear on the score screen, much like in other 3D Mario games. The top scores for each course are also tracked on the star select screen, in the bottom right corner. ''Luigi's Mansion 5: Curse of the Mansion'' Coins return yet again in Luigi's Mansion 5: Curse of the Mansion. They are a lot more common here than they were from the previous game. Luigi can find them in many hidden areas. Coins are still able to grant the character an extra life. Like the game's predecessor, 50 Coins are required for a 1-Up. Coins are once again kept track of as top Coin scores. There is now an innovation in which there is a counter that keeps track of how many Coins the player has collected. The counter will add the number of Coins the player collected to a pool of Coins. Additionally, Coins can be used to buy useful items from the Mansion Shop. ''Luigi's Mansion 6: U Are Doomed!! Coins were confirmed to make a reappearance in the upcoming game, ''Luigi's Mansion 6: U Are Doomed!!. ? Coins themselves will also make a comeback, but Green Coins will no longer appear. There are also Blue Coins and Red Coins. Blue Coins are worth five coins each, and Red Coins will make a Power Star appear once eight are collected. Types of Coins Coin Coins are the main types of coins in the ''Luigi's Mansion'' series. In the first three games, they are found by examining certain objects. In Haunted Dreams and Curse of the Mansion, coins can be found floating in specific areas. They can also be found in ? Blocks or by stepping on an enemy. Coins are worth one point each. If Luigi collects 50 Coins, he will earn an extra life. Green Coin Green Coins appear in Haunted Dreams and Curse of the Mansion. They appear when a Green Spirit is haunting a mansion. Green Coins appear throughout the level and collecting 100 of them will make a Power Star appear. Sometimes, Luigi would have to collect 100 Green Coins within a certain amount of time. Green Coins are only used to achieve a Power Star. They are devoid of any powers that Coins have, such as healing, gaining oxygen while being underwater, etc. ? Coin ? Coins are special coins that appear in Haunted Dreams and Curse of the Mansion. ? Coins appear throughout levels in many different areas. Collecting ? Coins will cause random effects to occur, such as Coins or Ghost Combs to appear, but they can also make a Power-Up appear in a set area. Red Coin Red Coins were stated to appear in the upcoming game, Luigi's Mansion 6: U Are Doomed!. It was confirmed that their purpose is to make a Power Star appear once all eight of them are collected from a level, similar to Super Mario 64 and Super Mario Sunshine. Blue Coin Blue Coins were confirmed to make an appearance in the upcoming game, Luigi's Mansion 6: U Are Doomed!!. Fantendo stated that Blue Coins are five coin points each, much like in Super Mario 64.